Love and jeleausy
by Zakemur
Summary: Spectra is in love with Alice. Suddenly they meet and become friends and then fall for each other. Lync, Shun, Dan are very jelaus so they teemed up against Spectra creating a group called "The Heart Breakers". The story ended unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

Russia…Moscow… Red Square… Spectra is standing near the Kremlin's doors.

Spectra's POV.

The only reason I came back to Russia is to meet that Orange-haired girl. I think her name is Alice. She is so beautiful. When she looked at me I saw heaven itself. Alas, she was angered. I did not know how to react. So I kidnapped Runo to "make the Resistance come after me". That wasn't in my plans. I just wanted to say: "I come in peace!"

WHAT CAME OVER ME? I STILL CAN'T GET IT! All I want to meet her and apologies for my stupid behavior. But I'm not brave enough for this. She'll come to Red Square eventually.

Normal POV

Hours passed and no one came. Spectra was still thinking about Alice and waiting for her. Finally he was bored and went to a restaurant. He had money which he earned by finding rich old woman's dog. She gave him 50000 dollars because she was a billionaire. Spectra bought a shop and opened his business. He was making Vestalian machines and selling them for few days. In his shop there were machines like powerful robots, computers with very high speed and many other machines. The Russian government bought his machines for a very good price. He earned over 2 million dollars and got Russian citizenship. He bought a three roomed flat and a car. He built some drones and sold them to the government again. So he had in total 5 million dollars. He put them in the Central Bank and turned 10000 dollars in to rubles. He was spending them for his needs.

He entered the restaurant and sat on a two person table. It was winter so Moscow was covered in snow. There was a television in the restaurant. It was on the weather channel. It said that it'll be 20 degrees below zero and this temperature is one of the coldest temperatures in Moscow. It was snowing hard. Spectra was in his thoughts.

Meanwhile…

Alice's POV

It is really cold. I better find a warm place. O! A restaurant, finally I can warm myself.

Normal POV

Spectra was reading the menu. Suddenly he felt that someone sat beside him. He didn't care who it was. He was talking to himself:

"Those dishes are very cheap. They are nothing in comparison with my cash! "

"Spectra, is that you?"Suddenly he heard a familiar girl's voice.

Spectra's POV

This is one of the things that happen really rarely. When I put down the menu I saw Alice. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I said:

"O, Alice good to see you again."

"Hello and goodbye."She said angrily.

"No wait for a second! I wanted to apologias for my behavior."

"Apologias?"

"Yes, I am very sorry for what I did…"

"Ok, I forgive you."

Suddenly the waiter came. I ordered a fried chicken and asked Alice:

"Do you want something to eat? Don't be shy I have five million dollars!"

"I'll order some shish kebabs." She answered. After the waiter left she asked: "How did you get five million dollars?"

Normal POW

Spectra told his story to Alice. She was surprised. She said:

"You are very lucky."

Yes, this is a life time opportunity. After 20 minutes the waiter came with their food. They ate, Spectra paid the bill and said:

"I'll be going now. It was nice to talk to you. Goodbye."

Spectra stood up and went towards the exit. When he opened the door the snow in very high speed hit him. Spectra said to Alice:

"It is snowing too hard, and it is December! I wonder what will happen on New Year."

"You are right. I think I'll wait here until the snow stops." Alice said.

"Maybe I can give you a ride?"Spectra offered. Alice agreed. She blushed a little bit.

Alice put on her coat and went outside. Everything was covered in snow. There was no one outside. Spectra cleaned his Jeep and opened the door for Alice. She sat in the car. He started the car.

They wanted to go to the city limits but the policemen closed the road.

"What am I going to do now?"Alice asked

"You can stay in my house if you want."Spectra said.

"Under circumstances I agree. I'll better call my grandpa."

Alice called her grandpa and told him that she'll stay with a friend today.

Spectra's POV

This is the best day of my life. I can't believe she'll stay with me. How lucky can I get?

Normal POW

Meanwhile Lync was in the lab with Doctor Gehabich. He asked:

"And who is Alice's friend?"He asked.

"I have no idea." the doctor said.

"Hmm…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Lync tracked Alice with the help of his gauntlet. He saw another person with a gauntlet with her.

"Gauntlet, show the name of the person." He commanded. The gauntlet showed it. It was Spectra. Lync shouted:

"What? Spectra?"

Lync dialed Shun. When Shun saw him he yelled:

"What do you want?"

"Well, Spectra got Alice…"Lync explained.

"What?"Shun screamed."Where is he?"

"Here, in Russia."

"Go find him and retrieve Alice."

Shun had to act fast. There was a strong blizzard and the roads were closed. Lync got a crazy idea. He took one of Alice's teleportation cards and…

_Meanwhile…_

_Spectra's POV_

This was the happiest day of my life. I can't believe Alice is going to stay with me. When we were in the played a song I hated very much "numa numa ei", it became my favorite song. We were getting slowly to my apartment.

But dreams come to an end…Suddenly Lync appeared! I was angered, but I controlled my anger and didn't roar like a wild animal… Lync began complaining with his annoying voice:

"What are you doing here? This is just crazy! Alice, let's go to the mansion your grandfather wanted to talk to you about a new experiment."

"But I told him that I'll stay…"Alice wanted to say with her melodious voice, but Lync activated the teleportation card and they disappeared.

Then I heard that the radio announced that a very old song will be played called "Goodbye, My Love, Goodbye". I heard the song and was very touched. But there wasn't time for that. I got to get to my house and get rid from the blizzard outside and in my broken heart.

_Lync's POV_

I and Alice have arrived to her mansion. Doctor Michael knew about the "Spectra incident", because I told him. Alice was in trouble. I really didn't want that, but I was glad that she didn't end up with Spectra, BLAH! I called Shun and told him that everything was ok. Suddenly Dan called me. He was very mad. He screamed:

"Why didn't you tell me about Spectra's kidnapping Alice?"

"Shun told you, didn't he?"I asked.

"Yes, he told me."

"Everything is ok now; Alice was brought home safe and sound by me."

"Well, nice work! Have you located Spectra?"

"Yes, I did, in fact I know exactly where he is."

"I'll figure out what to do with him later."Dan said and turned off his phone. Well, I went to bed after the talk.

_One day passed…_

_Spectra's POV_

This was the worst night ever…I'm trying to forget about her. But no, it doesn't work… I can't get my mind of Alice! I'll find the mansion…no…maybe they don't want me there… Think, think, think…

_Normal POV_

**After complaining he got out of his flat and went to a flower store. He ordered a big Flower bouquet and said to send it to Alice. As an addresser he wrote his real name: Keith Clay, so Alice wouldn't suspect that who really sent the flowers. ** _**Alice's POV**_ **I never saw my grandfather so angry in my life. Maybe it was wrong to trust Spectra, or maybe not… This is very strange. I hope no one else knows about it except for my grandfather and Lync.** **(Suddenly the door bell rang and Alice opened it).**

**I saw the mailman with a big bouquet. I was really surprised…Who was the secret admirer? I saw only a note with his name written on it: Keith Clay. But I didn't really know who he is…** _**Lync's POV**_ **What is that thing! And who the heck is Keith Clay? Hmm… the name sounds familiar…Ah! It is Spectra's real name! What should I do now? Hmm…It will be dangerous to tell Alice about it. I should keep my mouth shot. ** _**Normal POV…**_ **Alice told everyone about her secret admirer. Shun got very jealous and began to complain for hours on the computer. Dan didn't complain much, but he was a little jealous. The girls congratulated Alice. Mira didn't know about it because Dan's mom was making her do yoga. That yoga saved Spectra from being revealed.** **Meanwhile Spectra was in the restaurant where he first talked to Alice. He was waiting and daydreaming about her. There was a calendar there he looked at it and saw that the date was the 30th of December. ** "**Two days until New Year… It would have been great to spend it with Alice…"Spectra said to himself, stood up and went out from the restaurant. ** _**Spectra's POV…**_

I'm going to the Red Square. Maybe I'll find her…There is no one

**But Alice was really near the Red Square…**

_Alice's POV…_

Let see what is going on at the Red Square. Hey, who is it standing near there all alone. It is Spectra! I think he saw me!

Spectra's POV…

Alice! She is really here! Why is she running away? Wait!

_Normal POV_

Spectra followed Alice…

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

The chase lasted for three hours, until Alice got very tired. She sat down on the snow and screamed to Spectra:

"What do you want from me? Leave me at once…Because of you I almost lost my friends and their trust! Go away you devil!"

A tear fell out of Spectra's mask. Alice's words were like knives in his heart. He didn't say a thing and went away. Alice saw how that tear fell from his mask. She felt sorry for Spectra.

Spectra's POV…

She hates me…No… What should I do now? Change my identity? I did it a few years ago; it might be a good idea. Nah… she'll probably recognize me by my voice and speech. The situation is out of hand. I can't live like this I must act. Or I should come back to Vestal. I'm letting myself go; I have a lot of money why can't I enjoy it! Why? I think I'm I'll from this cruel love. It ruined my life and that is why I'm unhappy! Money doesn't bring any happiness.

What is that? A tour to Africa? This is not a bad idea. Let me call the number… No one is answering. So much for that idea. Without any happiness I'm returning home.

Life is cruel… I understand it now.

He went to USA, brawled with Mira and got back. He lost the battle and revealed his identity.

_Meanwhile…_

_Alice's POV_

I really feel bad for Spectra. I didn't know he was so sensitive. I must talk about it with the other brawlers.

Suddenly Mira called me:

"Hello, Mira how are you?" I asked.

"I have a secret to tell you. Spectra is my brother Keith."She said. That name was the same name of my secret admirer Keith Clay.

"Keith Clay?" I asked with fear and I heard "Yes"…

_The Red Square…_

Spectra was there playing a guitar. He made up his own song:

Oh murmur, murmur,

What are you telling me?

Murmur, murmur,

Please from love set me free.

Oh murmur, murmur,

Don't you follow me!

Murmur, murmur

The truth I can't see!

Oh murmur, murmur

I can't just lie.

Murmur, murmur

And I don't want to cry.

Oh murmur, murmur,

I didn't want to do any bad,

Murmur, murmur,

Sorry for making you sad.

The song used to be with Alice, but Spectra changed it in to "murmur".

Spectra saw that the weather is getting colder. The snow began to fall much harder. Spectra quickly ran home. When he arrived there he opened his E-mail on his PC. He saw one message:

"I discovered who you are and what do you want from me. I suggest you to move on… Best Wishes…Alice…"

_In the neighbor flat…_

"Vladimir, do you hear the blizzard?"A mother asked her son.

Vladimir heard someone scream like a dying animal.

"Yes mother…"

_Meanwhile at Alice's mansion…_

Shun, Dan and Lync gathered in the basement. Lync began his speech:

"Fellow Spectra-haters, we were enemies once. But today I suggest we put our differences aside and create a team called "The Heart Breakers". This group is not only about destroying Spectra and Alice relationships forever, it is about destroying the relation with the person who has feelings towards her. The members of the group are allowed to have relations towards Alice."

"Lync, I joined the group to make fun of Spectra. I don't have feelings towards Alice, I like another girl. Can I join like an associative member or something?" Dan complained.

"Yes you can Dan, more for us." Lync answered.

Lync took a contract. The whole group signed it. Dan was given a bit different contract…

Suddenly Alice came in and asked:

"What are you doing here? I heard you are planning something against me."

Alice didn't hear the whole thing she heard only words: "relations towards Alice".

Shun said:

"We were just making biographies for everyone."

"Show me my biography."Alice commanded.

The phone call saved them from being revealed. When Alice went upstairs Lync commanded:

"Code Red, let's go to the laboratory."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

While The Heartbreakers were changing their location, Spectra was in a depression. He began talking to himself:

"I'm a fool! Now I lost her forever! Nothing can help me get her back. There is no hope! I must forget about her! But I can't! I…"

Suddenly he heard shooting and explosions not far from the flat. He looked outside trough the window and saw the Russian army and the police fighting against armed men. He quickly turned on the TV and heard:

"There is a huge rebellion of Nazis all over Russia. There were over a 100 clashes! We recommend you to stay in your houses! The rebellion will be stopped soon."

But an hour later a Nazi General said:

"This is General ummm… hmmm… Yuriy Lyncovskiy! Moscow is almost taken! The last point is thr mansion in the forest (the camera showed Alice's house)."

"ALICE, NO!" Spectra screamed, took his gun, got on his car and drove to the mansion.

But he suspected that it was all a prank! Shun was the one behind the noise. Dan was the first to announce the rebellion (they plugged a camera to Spectra's TV secretly). And Lync was the general. He almost spoiled everything but he was lucky that Spectra was in a depression. The Heartbreakers congratulated each other:

"Nicely played!" Dan said. "Hey, Lyncovskiy, you almost spoiled everything. But anyway, nice job! Did you see the look on Spectra's face?" Dan laughed.

"Yes!" Shun smiled.

"Guys I don't want to spoil your mood but he is right behind you and he has a gun!" Lync cried.

Dan and Shun turned around and saw Spectra, who was aiming on them.

"Now now, it was all just a joke!" Shun said.

"QUIET!" Spectra commanded "I'm not stupid to be fooled. Prank me again and I'm going to kill you! Now go! Leave me alone!"

"Nice job Lync! Now he is suspecting something!" Dan complained.

Meanwhile Spectra wrote an email to Alice about what happened and in the end of the message he wrote:

"I understand that you don't like me, but I still can't forget you!"

Soon he received an answer:

"You are lying! You just want me to join the Vexos!"

Spectra rode over 10 emails telling about how important she is to him. Poems, love notes, letters filled Alice's inbox. But Alice still denied him. But the last letter shocked her:

"You made me miserable Alice! I can't forget you; I would have burned all my money for you! But, you denied me! I respect your decision. But your decision is equal to my eternal pain and misery! I won't write to you ever again! Don't even bother coming! I'm moving from Russia! Maybe you'll forget about me after two hours, I'm just a worthless person, you don't need to spend any of your precious time on me! Farewell Alice Gehbich!"

Spectra sold his house instantly, because he knew a person that wanted to buy it. Then the young millionaire bought a ticket to Paris and moved there the day after. Alice came to search for him, but he wasn't there.

Spectra bought a house in Paris, opened a computer factory. His computers were the best in the world, because he used alien technology. He got richer than ever. But still he couldn't forget about Alice, even though it's been months since he last saw her. He didn't even know the power of his last letter to her.

One day he went to Luxemburg Park and didn't know what awaits him. Suddenly he saw a dimensional portal opening; he quickly turned around and began to walk away. He heard Alice's voice:

"Spectra wait!"

Spectra increased his speed, but Alice still followed him. Spectra began running away, Alice ran after him. She couldn't reach him. Suddenly she thought of tricking him. She thought:

"I can't believe I'm doing this" and then pretended to sprain her ankle.

"I won't fall for that one!" Spectra shouted and continued his way.

Alice stood up and continued to follow him. She thought:

"I made him mad last time; I think that is why he's running scared."

The chase continued till they reached the industrial part of the city.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Spectra stopped when he saw he dusk. He looked around himself and there was no one near. Only Alice was a few miles away. She looked like a small dot which got larger and larger. Spectra knew that she'll reach him exactly in ten minutes. The industrial part of the city looked strange and romantic today. He decided to wait for Alice. When she finally arrived she couldn't catch her breath.

"Finally, I have got you!" She said and sat on the ground because her feet couldn't hold her anymore.

"And want do you want?" Spectra asked harshly.

"I…I want to say apologias for my harsh words and I…I…want give us a chance". Alice said catching her breath.

At that exact moment "The Heart Breakers" alarm rang. They quickly gathered in Dan's house Lync announced:

"Today is a dark day! Alice agreed to become Spectra's girlfriend!"

"No!" Shun and Dan yelled.

"Time to use our secret weapon". Shun said.

"No, it is too dangerous you guys. If we use it there could be problems worse than they are now". Dan protested.

"No, this weapon must be used!" Someone at the door said. It was Ace. He continued:

"Klaus is the only person who is capable in arriving to Paris for a short period of time".

"Why are you here?" Everyone asked.

"I'm here to join you. But that is not important now. The most important thing is to free Alice from Spectra and Klaus is the Chosen One! He can solve this problem".

"Ace has a point! I'm calling Klaus". Lync said and informed Klaus about the problem. Klaus agreed to help and furthermore join the organization. Also he informed Doctor Gehabich about the "Situation". That made the scientist very angry. Soon the news spread brought "Brawler Tourists" and a familiar Russian doctor to Paris, France.

Lync located Spectra. The first person to get to Spectra and Alice was Klaus. He yelled:

"What is going on here?"

Before they could explain "The Heart Breakers" appeared, who decided to come themselves and take their revenge on Spectra. Then Doctor Gehabich appeared out of nowhere and began to yell at Alice:

"Alice! I should have known better! Young Lady, you are grounded for three months".

Spectra protested:

"She has the right to choose a boyfriend!"

"She can choose anyone except for you!" Shun said angrily.

The rest of the Brawlers surrounded Alice and Spectra. Alice had no choice but to teleport herself back to Russia. Spectra was left alone. He was surrounded by an angry crowd. Spectra tried to run away. Dan commanded:

"Get him!"

Spectra's POV

It looks like the game is over. I'm followed by my enemies, Alice left me and they know my identity. I can't believe love can be so cruel.

I'm running away, but they are getting closer. I think I'm a goner. Alice, why didn't you take me with you? So everything you said was a lie.

They got me…Goodbye cruel world… But wait! Is that a portal to New Vestroya? I think so…

End of POV.

Spectra jumped in a portal by breaking out from the crowd. Fortunately for him it was directly linked to his ship.

"Master Spectra!" Gus exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Gus! Close the portal! Immediately!" Spectra yelled catching his breath. Gus closed the portal. It looked like Spectra was inn his Sanctuary, free from the angry crowd. He said with great happiness and relief:

"Thank you for saving me, Gus".

"Don't thank me, thank Alice". Gus said smiling. Suddenly for Spectra his friend just called Alice. The girl appeared from another room. Helios and Hydronoid were on her shoulders. Spectra asked:

"Could anyone explain what just happened?"

"It is simple. I used my card to teleport to the mansion and then I used Lync's gauntlet to get here from the portal. Alas, I can't come back home now. So I decided to stay with you guys". Alice explained. It was a very sudden decision made by a girl like Alice.

"Looks like we have new allies". Gus said.

"Keith I hope you respect my decisions…But we cannot be "together"". Alice said.

Spectra smiled and agreed:

"You are right! That was a lot of trouble. I almost died there".

"So it's a deal. We are just friends". Alice said and shook hands with Spectra.

"You two were flirting? Ha-ha-ha!" Gus laughed. "She told me she didn't have a boyfriend!"

"What? GUS!" Spectra yelled after understanding the situation and ran after Gus.

"Spectra chill, I didn't still her from you". Gus said hiding behind the chair.

"When I'll catch you I'll shred you to pieces". Spectra yelled.

"Please, master, don't!" Gus pleaded while running away.

Alice watched them chase each other and thought:

"Boys will be boys".

Then she sat on the couch and began to read a book ignoring Spectra and Gus.

**THE END**


End file.
